Media depositories and media dispensers are known. Media depositories are used to receive media items from a customer. One common type of media depository is a sheet media depository for receiving items of media in sheet form. For example, such items of media can be currency notes, checks, tickets, giros, receipts or the like.
Sheet media depositories are utilized in automated teller machines (ATMs) and other such self-service terminals. Some sheet depositories are capable of receiving a bunch of sheets at a user input port and then picking individual sheets from the bunch so that each sheet can then be identified and validated prior to storage of a validated sheet within a depository or returned to a customer. Bunches of items of media such as currency notes and/or checks are thus deposited by a user and, subsequent to a user agreement step and item verification step, these items are stored semi-permanently within a self-service terminal until security staff or bank staff come to empty the storage unit. The storage unit is sometimes referred to as a stacking bin. Alternatively, when an input item is identified as being an illicit or damaged item, the item is stored in a storage unit referred to as a reject bin.
Media dispensers are known in which a user visits an ATM or other such self-service terminal and requests one or more items of media. For example, the user may request a certain sum of currency notes. The currency notes or other such items of media are held in secure modules within a multi-media station and are picked one-by-one according to user input. These picked items are then transported along a transport pathway within the terminal to an exit port where a user gains access to the requested items.
Other non-sheetlike items such as coins, tokens, DVDs or the like may also be deposited or dispensed at one or more appropriate ports.
The link between a user interface and multi-media station when dispensing or depositing media is often difficult for a customer to comprehend. Users often require guidance to the appropriate input or output ports of which there may be many. Certain solutions to this problem have been suggested such as the use of decals or other such signs or stickers, media entry and exit indicators (MEEIs) or other such light or audio indicators which in some way provide a visual and/or audible cue to a user. Such cues are used by a user to recognize one of potentially many slots where items are to be deposited and likewise identify one of potentially many ports where items are to be dispensed.
Nevertheless, a user can be faced with a complex and confusing interface which is prone to user error and may lead to customer dissatisfaction.